


It doesn't Rain Forever

by Nina36



Category: Il tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, au dopo la seconda stagione, missing moment tra la prima e la seconda stagione, sono il mio otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel ha una confessione da fare</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't Rain Forever

_Claudia aveva tagliato i capelli; quella era stata la prima cosa, il primo dettaglio che Gabriel aveva notato, sul quale la sua mente si era soffermata. Ricordava i capelli di Claudia, a volte gli sembrava ancora di sentirne la morbidezza sulla punta delle dita. Aveva lasciato che le sue dita scorressero tra i capelli di lei quando si erano baciati. Gabriel scosse la testa. Non l’aveva cercata…non si era aspettato di vederla, eppure Claudia era lì._

 

“A cosa stai pensando?” La voce di Claudia era poco più che un sussurro, caldo contro la sua pelle. Gabriel sorrise; era così facile farlo, così facile dimenticare. Claudia si mosse e Gabriel chiuse gli occhi per un istante. “a niente” disse. Sentì un fruscio di lenzuola ed aprì gli occhi, inclinando la testa alla sua destra, azzardando uno sguardo verso la donna.

Claudia lo stava osservando, la fronte corrugata, le braccia incrociate contro i seni nudi ed era implicito nel suo sguardo il fatto che sapesse che stava pensando a qualcosa…perché lei aveva la capacità di leggergli dentro come in un libro aperto, l’aveva sempre avuta, sin dal primo momento.

Gabriel scosse leggermente la testa ed accennò un sorriso, allungando poi le braccia per circondare le spalle della donna.

Pelle contro pelle; il loro mondo, tutto ciò che contava davvero immerso nella penombra di quella camera da letto, la loro, mentre la città eterna riposava…ed era quasi come essere sospesi nel tempo. Non vi erano più ruoli né parole di un filosofo vergate nel sangue e nel fuoco. In quei momenti erano solo loro: Claudia e Gabriel.

“Gabriel?”

_No, cercarla sarebbe stato sbagliato. Le doveva almeno quello: la possibilità di voltare pagina, perché era stato lui a scegliere per entrambi, lui a voltarle le spalle ed andarsene a Castel Sant Angelo, mentre il sole tramontava ma tutto ciò che Gabriel riusciva a vedere erano gli occhi di Claudia, grandi ed espressivi riempirsi di dolore. Per lui. Per loro. Le doveva il suo silenzio...e lei meritava di meglio, meglio che essere coinvolta nel suo mondo, nelle bugie che lo avevano circondato sin da bambino, nei suoi incubi…nelle parole di un filosofo bruciato al rogo secoli prima. Non poteva vederlo…eppure Gabriel fece lo stesso un passo indietro, non realizzando neanche, in un primo momento, che la pioggia aveva cominciato a scrosciare. Claudia era dimagrita, si stringeva nel cappotto, guardandosi attorno e Gabriel poteva vedere il collo della donna, la curva del mento, le labbra carnose, la pelle bianchissima._

 

“Ti ho visto una volta, sai?” Disse Gabriel. Niente più segreti. Non se l’erano detto, non c’erano state promesse solenni. C’erano state solo poche parole, perché spesso Gabriel aveva l’impressione che loro non avessero bisogno di parlare. “Voglio stare con te” significava tutto; significava volere un futuro, una vita insieme. Significava “ti amo” e “non posso immaginare la mia vita senza di te” e “non ci saranno più cose non dette. Mai più”

_Aveva rinunciato a lei. Aveva dovuto farlo…ed era stata la scelta più difficile della sua vita. Per i primi giorni, dopo, gli era capitato di ritrovarsi improvvisamente senza fiato, incapace di capire il perché, questo fino a quando non permetteva a se stesso di soffermarsi sui pensieri che impediva a se stesso di esaminare, schiacciandoli in fondo alla sua anima: lui non avrebbe più visto Claudia. Era uscita dalla sua vita, aveva rinunciato a lei ed al loro amore. E faceva male, dannatamente male. Pioveva quella sera, lampi che squarciavano la notte, acqua fredda come spilli sul volto, mentre poco lontano da lui…Claudia, sotto una tettoia, si stringeva nel cappotto, guardandosi attorno._

“Ti ho vista una volta” disse Gabriel, e per un momento avvertì il freddo di quella notte e Claudia dovette accorgersene perché si strinse a lui, un gesto inconscio probabilmente, mentre già il tepore del corpo di lei gli carezzava la pelle. Guardò nuovamente Claudia ed anche nella penombra riusciva benissimo a distinguere i tratti della donna: le labbra…ancora gonfie per i loro baci e gli occhi…grandi e pieni di amore, per lui. Lei non parlava…come sempre lasciava a lui la scelta, e Gabriel trasse un respiro profondo, prima di dire: “Successe per caso…pioveva e tu eri senza ombrello”

_Sarebbe stato facile andare da lei, percorrere i pochi metri che li separavano, masticare via i mesi di silenzio, di notti insonni, di dolore per un amore che per quanto ci stesse provando, non riusciva a dimenticare. Sarebbe stato semplice andare da lei, sorriderle e sentirsi vivo, davvero vivo di nuovo. Forse le avrebbe detto che aveva commesso un errore, che rinunciare a lei era stato come pretendere di poter tagliar via un braccio e non sanguinare o non avvertire dolore. Mosse un passo e poi vide…_

 

Claudia gli posò un bacio, cercando la sua pelle, il collo, uno zigomo ed infine le labbra. Ed era fuoco, era come tornare a casa, come respirare. Ed amava quella donna: la sua amante, la sua migliore amica, il suo tutto. E parlare, con lei, diveniva semplice, aprire il suo cuore e lasciare che le parole fluissero era naturale, come le loro dita che si cercavano, in quel momento, intecciandosi, mentre lui ricordava…una notte di pioggia, acqua gelata che gli bagnava il volto, freddo pungente ed il suo cuore improvvisamente bruciargli in petto.

_Lui era alto, aveva attraversato di corsa la strada, un grosso ombrello blu a nascondergli parzialmente il volto dai tratti affilati, fino a quando non lo aveva visto quando si era avvicinato a Claudia, chiamandola a gran voce. Lui le aveva sorriso, un sorriso contagioso e lei aveva fatto lo stesso. Gli occhi neri di Claudia si erano illuminati per un secondo. Occhi negli occhi, e poi lui l’aveva abbracciata, sollevandola da terra, e Gabriel…Gabriel aveva invidiato quello sconosciuto dai capelli lunghi e la risata argentina. Aveva invidiato la sua libertà, lo aveva invidiato…perché lui poteva toccare Claudia, lui poteva guardarla, poteva abbracciarla, sentire il suo profumo._

“Perché non ti sei avvicinato?” domandò Claudia e Gabriel non sapeva quanto tempo fossero rimasti in silenzio, per quanto lei avesse ascoltato le sue parole al pari dei suoi silenzi, stretta a lui, come sempre, come ogni notte, perché non riusciva più ad immaginare l’alternativa. “Avrei voluto…stavo per farlo” Disse solo. E dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo il dolore, dopo averla quasi persa, era strano come fosse un po’ imbarazzato in quel momento. Perché quella notte aveva invidiato un perfetto sconosciuto. Perché era stato geloso.

 

_Claudia indossava un abito nero sotto il cappotto, Gabriel se ne accorse quando l’uomo, quella specie di gigante dal sorriso facile, che non smetteva di toccare Claudia, aveva finalmente smesso di farla volteggiare in aria, neanche fossero in un film americano, e si era allontanato di un passo, proteggendola dalla pioggia con l’enorme ombrello, per ammirarla. Era bellissima…da togliere il respiro, ed infatti Gabriel era senza fiato, insensibile alla pioggia che ormai gli aveva inzuppato gli abiti, immobile, mentre Roma attorno a lui scorreva, mentre la vita andava avanti… Claudia andava avanti. Sì. Era giusto che fosse così. L’aveva lasciata a Villa Borghese, senza voltarsi indietro, nonostante il suo corpo gli avesse gridato di farlo, di fermarsi, prima che il suo cuore gli scoppiasse in petto, per quel motivo. Perché Claudia meritava di più…Claudia meritava di essere felice, meritava un uomo che la facesse sorridere, l’abbracciasse per strada, sotto la pioggia e la facesse volteggiare, come in un film americano._

 

“E non hai detto niente…” Disse Claudia…e Gabriel corrugò la fronte notando una nota di divertimento nella voce della donna. Le posò un bacio sui capelli e Claudia si mosse, incontrando il suo sguardo. “Sei rimasto lì a guardare” “Non eri sola” Disse solo lui.

 

_Sì…giusto, giustissimo. Lui aveva fatto una scelta, lui aveva fatto un voto, e ci aveva creduto. Lui aveva delle responsabilità… E la vocazione, la Fede, richiedeva sacrifici. E allora…perché faceva così male? Perché era lì immobile, mentre attorno a lui tutto sembrava scorrere troppo veloce e Claudia, la *sua* Claudia sorrideva ad un altro uomo? Perché voleva correre, andare da lei, ed urlarle che non c’era stato un istante in cui non avesse pensato a lei? Perché voleva dirle che l’amava…come quel giorno, e vederla con quell’uomo: libero, senza una profezia a gravare sulle sue spalle e tirarlo a fondo come un albatros, faceva bruciare i suoi occhi? Aveva pensato che potesse accadere…ma vedere, vedere con i propri occhi Claudia e quell’uomo sorridere, stringersi sotto l’ombrello ed incamminarsi piano, mentre Roma attorno a loro sembrava troppo luminosa, e lui tremava…ed il freddo e l’acqua gelata che gli avevano inzuppato gli abiti non ne erano la causa._

Claudia sorrideva, stava cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso contro la sua pelle, e Gabriel era confuso. Aveva come l’impressione di essersi perso qualche passaggio. “Claudia?” domandò e quando lei non rispose le solleticò la schiena prima, poi i fianchi. Claudia rise e, se possibile – ed in qualche modo lo era – si strinse ancora di più a lui, e Gabriel non desiderava altro che baciarla, allontanare quella notte dai suoi ricordi e da quel letto. Perché era il passato…e quello non contava. Claudia aveva amato altri uomini, aveva vissuto prima di conoscerlo, e quelle esperienze l’avevano resa la donna straordinaria di cui si era innamorato. Ma…perché lo guardava sorridendo?

“Sto provando ad immaginarti, sotto la pioggia a spiarmi”

“Non ti stavo spiando!” Sbottò lui

“Ah, sì?” Replicò lei…e conosceva bene quel tono di voce: era scettica e non credeva ad una parola di quanto aveva detto, con buona pace della sua dignità.

“Avevo…pensato che potesse accadere, lo consideravo inevitabile…” disse Gabriel, avvertendo improvvisamente la necessità di sfiorare la pelle di Claudia, quasi a sincerarsi che non fosse un sogno, e la pelle di Claudia, morbida e calda gli ricordò, una volta di più, che non lo era…che quella era davvero la loro vita, quella che avevano scelto, per la quale avevano sofferto.

“Sapere che non ci sarebbe stata un’altra non mi era di aiuto, sai?” Disse Claudia giocherellando con le sue dita, mentre fuori le luci del cielo cominciavano a mutare…da quanto stavano parlando?

“Immagino di no…” Disse lui.

“Ma non ha importanza ormai” Claudia annuì.

“Decisamente no” disse e Gabriel era sicuro di poter ancora avvertire una nota di divertimento nella voce della donna.

Gabriel sorrise quando la donna soffocò uno sbadiglio e disse: “Forse dovremmo dormire un po’…quegli scatoloni non si riempiranno da soli!”

La loro vita insieme: sogni, progetti…una nuova casa, i loro oggetti che cominciavano a confondersi, a divenire tutt’uno, svegliarsi insieme…e _vivere._

Quella era la loro vita, il passato non contava. Claudia annuì, sistemandosi contro il suo corpo, e Gabriel poteva sentire i battiti del cuore della donna, forti, reali, contro il palmo della sua mano, se avesse fatto scorrere le dita lungo il corpo di lei, avrebbe avvertito la leggera curva del ventre di lei…lì dove la vita che avevano concepito insieme stava crescendo, a dispetto di tutto e tutti…forte, testarda, come sua madre.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando la voce di Claudia, un sussurro contro la sua pelle lo fece sorridere. “Avrei voluto vederti quella notte.” Un attimo di silenzio e poi Claudia, la sua Claudia: forte, testarda, bellissima, lo sorprese…come sempre, con una cuscinata in pieno viso. “Huh?” fu l’unica cosa che Gabriel riuscì a dire, mentre già sentiva gli angoli della bocca piegarsi in un sorriso.

“Giusto per la cronaca, quello era Samuele…” disse lei e Gabriel sapeva che quella frase aveva un seguito “E…?” Disse lui.

“E quella sera era il compleanno del suo fidanzato. Samuele è gay…devo presentartelo una volta o l’altra!”

Gabriel sorrise. Il freddo fantasma di quella notte dimenticato, le labbra di Claudia che si schiudevano sulle sue, mormorando parole…promesse, sogni che si realizzavano.

La loro vita insieme.

-fine


End file.
